Breathe
by KgirlBibi
Summary: “Do you know that I love you?”. Nothing more than a sigh, a whisper, a breathe. Slash. If you don't like it, don't read it.


**Author's note:** Well, hello everybody. I just want to say that I'm an Italian writer, and this fic was translated by me in English. I don't know if it's perfectly correct, but I just wanted to try how my one-shot look like in this language. Please, don't be too cruel with me, it's just an experiment. And well, this one-shot is freely inspired by 'Silk', an Alessandro Baricco's book. One of my favorites. If you want to read it in Italian, this is the link: .?sid=446159&i=1. Hope you'll like it.  
**Disclaimer:** Twilight's characters are not mine, and this fic is freely inspired by 'Silk', Alessandro Baricco.

_Breathe_

_My beloved Jacob,_

_be silent, don't move, and don't be afraid, no one can hear us.  
I'm here, I'm here with you, can you feel me?  
No, stay like that, don't move; I want to look at you. I've never done that before, because somebody could have seen me.  
These skin, those hands, how many times I've dreamt about.  
And now, now that they're finally mine, I want to study them perfectly. So when you are not here, I'll be able to imagine them on me, perfect, beautiful, real.  
Close your eyes. Can you feel me? I'm here, behind you, can't you feel my breathe?  
And now, now I'll kiss you for the first time.  
And you won't know where, at some point you will feel my lips somewhere in your body.  
No, keep your eyes closed, don't look.  
It could be on your forehead, or maybe on your beautiful closed eyelid, or maybe on your lips, who knows. It will be a glancing, chaste, sweet kiss. It will be our first kiss.  
And then, then I'll kiss you on the chest, I'll get inside of you, I'll take your heart between my lips, and you will be mine.  
And now, open your eyes, and look at me.  
I'm here, Jacob.  
I'm here.  
My eyes, lose yourself in them. No one can ever destroy this moment, no one could ever steal it. It's only ours, this perfect moment, forever.  
And now listen to me.  
"Do you know that I love you?"  
Nothing more than a sigh, a whisper, a breathe.  
Your skin is ruffling, I can see it, I can feel it. Thrills. You're having thrills, Jacob.  
I would say that to you every second of my eternal life, if that made you to shudder some more.  
I love you, Jacob.  
_

_We cannot see each other anymore, my beloved.  
Too many people to hurt, too many problems, too many differences.  
You were born to kill me; and this is exactly what you're doing, destroying me from the inside.  
Although you'll never read this letter, I just want to tell you that what I'll show will not be indifference, but pain. The pain to see you again, the pain to see you beautiful smile that will never be for me.  
You know, it's a strange grief to die of nostalgia for something you'll never live.  
And I'll suffer so much, Jacob. But I can't do anything more.  
And if you need it, just forget me. Forget this vampire that loved you in silence, because what there was for us we have done. Say farewell to this vampire in love, without regret.  
Just remember that I'll love you forever.  
Edward.  
_

His long, jet hair fell on that paper.  
Jacob hard put to hold back the tears, sitting on that bed.  
Bella was staring at him, standing near the door, trembling.  
She had found that letter, and she had decided to get Jacob read it, to ruin her life.  
But she knew that she would save both that's of Edward, and that's of her best friend.  
Yes, she had done the right thing.  
"Catch him, Jacob."  
The wolf stared at her, with his burning eyes.  
"Come on, go."  
They kept still for some seconds, until the wolf went off, and, near Bella, whispered to her a 'thank you' full of gratitude.

Edward was sitting in the middle of the grass, in his personal clearing lost in the wood.  
The wind grazed sweetly the thin green blades, and lulled that soft strawberry blonde hair like a wave in the middle of the ocean.  
He was there, motionless, eyes shut, delighting in that sweet breeze, whom took away with him every thought, like an old friend tries to comfort his own memory of an entire life.  
"Edward."  
The vampire was about to turn, but the voice stopped him.  
"No, don't move, don't be afraid, no one can hear us."  
He felt a gaze caress him, like he were the most fragile thing in the world.  
"Shut your eyes, Edward, I beg you."  
A smell of musk wrapped him, and the warmth of that breath on the neck got him shudder.  
Then, a scorching heat on his closed eyelid. That heat got inside of him, warmed up his heart, he almost felt it beat newly.  
"Now look at me."  
Edward opened his eyes, meeting the wolf's warm, dark irises.  
Gold in the darkest night, a sweet losing.  
"I love you, You know?"  
The vampire's pale skin ruffled in a long-lasting thrill, letting the body trembling under that burning sensation.  
Then, Jacob kissed him on the cold mouth.  
A fusion of lips, ice and fire, death and life.  
Edward just smiled.

If anyone had asked, Jacob would have said that they would live like this forever, with the peacefulness that can only have a man who knows he's in the right place.  
On windy days, he went to the lake, to watch the surface.  
He watched the water's mirror ripple under thousands winds, sparkling everywhere, lightly, inexplicably.  
Sometimes, on windy days, Jacob Black went to the lake, and stayed there for hours, watching the surface, because, drawn in the water, he was sure to see the inexplicable spectacle, light, that had been his life.

Hope you liked it. Please comment  
Love,  
Giulia.


End file.
